


25.12. I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Johnlock - Freeform, Parent!lock, after s04e03
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Vánoční písnička od Jackson 5 v kombinace s obyvatelstvem Baker Street po posledné sérii





	25.12. I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

Vánoční ráno na Baker Street nezačalo nejlíp. Vlastně začalo katastrofálně. Skoro pětiletá Rose, která ještě předchozího večera s tátou Johnem plánovala, jak bude dnešní den probíhat, se nyní ke svému biologickému otci odmítá i přiblížit a křičí po něm, že je podvodník. Teda ona křičí podvaděč, ale Sherlock i John vědí, co tím chce říct. Co ovšem ani jeden ani netuší, je, proč je John podvaděč. Teda podvodník.

Sherlockovi dlouho trvalo, než z malé dostal nějaké odpovědi. Ovšem nejdřív jí musel slíbit, že se nikdo nebude stěhovat pryč. Tento její požadavek byl stejně matoucí jako celé její dnešní chování.

Rose toho o světě možná nevím moc, ale ví, že když se mají dva dospěláci rádi stejně, jako se mají rádi její dva tátové, že to znamená, že se nebudou pusinkovat s nikým jiným. Nikdy. Protože když to udělají, tak pak už nemůžou být spolu a jeden z nich se musí odstěhovat pryč. To se totiž stalo rodičům od Jude ze školky, její táta se pusinkoval s jinou paní a pak se musel odstěhovat.

A tohle pravidlo o nepusinkování táta Johna porušil.

Rose to viděla na vlastní oči. Dneska v noci totiž číhala na Santu Clause, až přinese dárky. A uprostřed noci opravdu slyšela zvuky z obýváku, tak seběhla dolů a Santa tam doopravdy byl! Zatímco ho Rose sledovala zpoza dveří, táta John byl v obýváku a o něčem se se Santou bavil. A pak – pak Santu políbil! Ale ne na tvář, jak občas dává pusu paní Hudsonové. Na pusu! Jako když dává pusu tátovi!

Víc toho Rose neviděla, protože utekla do pokoje, kde si zbytek noci dělala hlavu z toho, co se stalo. Protože táta John se líbal se Santou, i když má doma tátu Sherlocka. Je podvodník! A teď se bude muset někdo z nich odstěhovat.

Když mu Rose konečně vysvětlila, co je za problém, nevěděl Sherlock v první chvíli (dvou, třech), jak reagovat.

Poté, co Sherlock Rose znovu odpřísáhl, že se nikdo nebude nikam stěhovat, vzal malou do obývacího pokoje, kde na ně čekal ustaraný John. Tam Sherlock s dcerkou v náruči Johnovi oznámil, že ho Rose viděla, jak se líbá se Santou Clausem, a že se teď bojí, že se kvůli tomu rozvedou, tak ať jim teď John vysvětlí svoje činy a chování.

No, John vysvětlení neměl.

Rozhodně ne hned po tomto oznámení, protože to zvládl jen bezhlesně otvírat a zavírat pusu. Ovšem pak se vzpamatoval. A začal vysvětlovat. Nějak. Sám by asi nedokázal objasnit, jak ho tohle vysvětlení napadlo.

Začal povídat, že Santa chtěl polibek jako platbu za dárek. Protože děti dostanou dárky za to, že jsou hodné, ale pokud chce dospělý něco velkého jako dárek, tak musí zaplatit jinak. A protože John neměl peníze, aby přispěl na všechny ty dárky, ani není technik, aby vylepšil Santovi sáně, tak musel dát pusu. Santa prý slyšel, jak Sherlock říkal, že John dává úžasné pusy. A co že byl ten takto draze zaplacený dárek? Deset případů od Lestrada a bez Andersona.

Nakonec Rose svému tátovi odpustila. Ovšem až poté, co mu odpustil táta a až když John slíbil, že už nikdy Santu Clause nepolíbí.

A tak byly svátky zachráněny. A mohlo se přejít k rozbalování dárků.

\- - o - -

Předchozího večera:

Aby bylo jasné, Sherlock tohle vše podstupoval jen kvůli tomu, že na něj měl Lestrade dost vyděračského materiál a mohl by mu přestat dávat případy. A taky proto, že Lestrade má i skvělé úplatkářské metody alias udělal to pro oněch slíbených deset případů bez Andersona, pokud vše klapne a Lestradovi děti na nic nepřijdou.

Ony zmíněné děti jsou totiž jen o pár roků starší než Rose a jejich víra v Santu Clause poněkud povadá, tak ji chce Lestrade něčím obnovit. Aspoň na chvíli.

A proto teď Sherlock Holmes, jediný detektivní konzultant na světě, jde Londýnem oblečený do kostýmu Santy Clause a to včetně falešného vousu a ještě falešnější nadváhy. Ovšem misi splnil na jedničku. Nechal se vidět dětmi a dal jim dost materiálu k přemýšlení, aby věřily, že ví o jejich dobrých i špatných skutcích. Ale teď hurá domů, kde je klid a mír a jeho postel s Johnem.

Ovšem v tom se spletl. Částečně. John možná byl v posteli, ale Sherlockův příchod ho vylákal do obývacího pokoje.

Po šeptaném rozhovoru o tom, jak probíhal a dopadl Sherlockův úkol, dostal detektivní konzultant jedno políbení na zlepšení nabručené nálady. Ovšem víc ne, protože plnovous dost zavazel. A škrábal. Nehledě na to břicho, přes které se musel John natahovat. A tak si doktor zatáhl Sherlocka do ložnice, aby mu pomohl se zbavit kostýmu.

\- - o - -

Když to John bral zpětně, mohl si jen gratulovat k tomu, že byla jeho dcerka tak znechucená z toho, že políbil Santu Clause, že odešla do svého pokoje. Nechce si ani představovat, jak by reagovala, kdyby je viděla zmizet v ložnici. I když snad nemá ani tušení, co dospěláci v ložnicích dělávají.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
> Jackson 5
> 
> Wow, mommy's kissing Santa Claus  
> I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
> Underneath the mistletoe last night  
> She didn't see me creep  
> Down the stairs to have a peep  
> She thought that I was tucked up  
> In my bedroom, fast asleep
> 
> Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
> Underneath his beard so snowy white  
> Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
> If Daddy had only seen  
> Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night
> 
> He saw mommy kissing, kissin', kissin' Santa Claus  
> I did, I really did see mommy kissing Santa Claus  
> And I'm gonna tell my dad
> 
> Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
> Underneath his beard so snowy white  
> Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
> If daddy had only seen  
> Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night
> 
> Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
> If Daddy had only seen  
> Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night
> 
> I did, I did, I really did see mommy kissing Santa Claus  
> You gotta believe me, you just gotta believe me  
> Come on, fellas, believe me, you just gotta believe me


End file.
